helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroine ni Narou ka!
|type = Single |album = ⑦ Berryz Times |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = March 2, 2011 March 9, 2011 (Single V) May 21, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:54 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Shining Power 24th single (2010) |Next = Ai no Dangan 26th single (2011) }} Heroine ni Narou ka! (ヒロインになろうか！; Why Don't We Become Heroines!) is Berryz Koubou's 25th single. It will be released on March 2, 2011 in regular, and 3 limited editions. Limited editions come with an event lottery ticket. The Single V was released on March 9, 2011. This is Berryz Koubou's first single to reach #1 on the Oricon Daily Charts. Tracklist CD #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Hero Arawaru! (ヒーロー現る！; A Hero Appears!) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Dance Shot Solo Mix Ver.) Single V #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Shimizu Saki Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tsugunaga Momoko Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tokunaga Chinami Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sudo Maasa Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Kumai Yurina Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sugaya Risako Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Heroine ni Narou ka! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Takayama Kazuya *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Ayubee, and Macchan *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Hero Arawaru! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke TV Performances *2011.02.26 Happy Music Concert Performances ;Heroine ni Narou ka! *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Miyazaki Yuka *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ - Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ - Morning Musume '17, ANGERME *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS ;Hero Arawaru! *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Matsuri Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,065 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,590 Trivia *The music video for Heroine Ni Narou Ka! is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Heroine ni Narou ka!, Hero Arawaru! Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles